


A Cup of Happiness

by rubylily



Category: Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka? | Is the Order a Rabbit?
Genre: F/F, First Time, Laughter During Sex, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: For Chino, sharing a bed with Cocoa is just the start of her fantasies becoming reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



Chino didn't sleep well the nights when she shared a bed with Cocoa, but she still found herself drawn to Cocoa's side.

She didn't suffer nightmares, nor was she giving into Cocoa's insistent need for cuddling. One night, Cocoa had asked simply, without any pretentions or reservations, and Chino's heart had soared as she agreed, almost too eagerly. Cocoa had laughed, her smile as sincere and bright as ever. Thus Chino came to Cocoa more and more often, and soon they needed no words during the night. When Chino came to Cocoa in the middle of the night, Cocoa simply pulled aside her sheets, and a deep longing filled Chino. Cocoa's bed wasn't very large, but Chino didn't mind as Cocoa's warmth washed over her.

And Cocoa's smile had grown deeper and more mature with each passing night.

As they slept close together in Cocoa's bed, Chino stared at Cocoa's sleeping form, and sleep eluded her, more than usual. Cocoa always feel asleep quickly, and more than once Chino wondered how her racing heart didn't wake Cocoa. But that was just one of many, many things she loved about Cocoa.

If she was being honest, Chino loved everything about Cocoa, the good and the annoying, and wanted to feel all of her.

Cocoa's breathing was slow and deep, and Chino's eyes fell to the steady rhythm of her chest. Cocoa's weren't as large as Rize's or Chiya's, but her breasts were still quite ample, and the thinness of her nightgown only made that more obvious, and it was tight around her curves. Chino gulped; even a bit of cleavage was visible, and she wanted to see more.

She tried to tear her gaze from Cocoa's breasts so she could hopefully calm and sleep, but instead her eyes fell upon Cocoa's bright lips, and her cheeks flushed. When Cocoa slept, she appeared so much more mature, and the gentle moonlight made her beautiful. (But she was always beautiful, Chino reminded herself.)

With a shaking hand Chino touched Cocoa's face, caressing her soft skin. Cocoa was bright and honest, like sunshine. She didn't need the moon to be beautiful. Chino traced Cocoa's warm lips with her thumb, and Cocoa stirred slightly, as if in a happy dream. Maybe Chino could borrow some of that honesty for herself.

Inhaling a deep breath, Chino pressed her lips against Cocoa's. She had dreamed about this day many times, fantasizing and pleasuring herself, but the taste of Cocoa's lips for real was stronger than she ever could've imagined.

But she almost screamed when Cocoa's arms came around her back.

"Oh, Chino-chan…!" Cocoa giggled, her breath warm against Chino's ear.

"C-Cocoa-san?"

"But I'm glad you finally made the first move." Cocoa laughed again. "You sure know how to keep a girl waiting."

Chino frowned, and her cheeks burned. "Have you been reading romance novels?"

"Only the ones you've finished. You sure read a lot, don't you?"

"So you know," Chino muttered as her fingers tightened around the sheets.

"Of course I do." Cocoa tilted Chino's chin up and grinned widely. "And I feel the same way." As she spoke those words, she kissed Chino, slowly and carefully.

Even in her most private fantasies, Chino had never imagined this. It was all so simple, wasn't it? She only had to trust her beloved Cocoa…

As they kissed over and over, hungry for the taste of each other's lips, they worked to remove their nightgowns and underwear, and Chino was eager while Cocoa didn't resist, only giggling as she helped. Once they were completely bared to one another, Chino froze, and she couldn't help but stare at Cocoa's naked body bathed in moonlight.

Her supple skin, the outline of her curves, the shape of her breasts - Cocoa was beautiful, and Chino wanted all of her.

Cocoa giggled as she put her hand on her hip for an exaggerated pose. "Like what you see?"

Chino couldn't bring herself to speak, and she reached out to cup Cocoa's breasts. Cocoa laughed again, and encouraged, Chino squeezed tighter, running her thumbs over Cocoa's hardening nipples. Cocoa's breasts were the perfect size for her hands, and so soft and firm.

"You're so cute, Chino-chan," Cocoa said as she laid her hands on Chino's head, threading her fingers through Chino's long hair.

"And you're beautiful," Chino whispered, and she took one of Cocoa's nipples between her lips.

Cocoa let out a rather undignified squeal, but one that still sounded pleasant to Chino's ears. As she pressed her tongue against Cocoa's nipple, Chino pinched Cocoa's other nipple between her thumb and finger, and Cocoa's body squirmed beneath hers. Chino could almost smile; it was rather nice to have Cocoa at her mercy like this, to have such absolute trust from Cocoa. Maybe if she had trusted Cocoa as much as Cocoa trusted her, she could've made these fantasies a reality a long time ago.

She had lost count of how many fantasies of Cocoa she had pleasured herself to, and now she wanted to share that pleasure with Cocoa.

Another laugh slipped from Cocoa's lips as her trembling arms tightened around Chino. "C-Chino-chan, more…" she begged, her quivering voice like music to Chino's ears.

Chino inhaled deeply to take in Cocoa's sweet scent. How often had she simply watched Cocoa, wanting to memorize each and every inch of Cocoa's beautiful image, and just as often Cocoa had noticed Chino's gaze and had laughed and teased her, much to Chino's embarrassment. But even when her body felt as if it were on fire, she could never take her eyes from Cocoa.

As she kissed Cocoa's warm skin, Chino trailed her hand over Cocoa's torso, and Cocoa giggled, as if ticklish. Encouraged, Chino drew her fingers along Cocoa's thighs before sliding her hand between, and the gasp Cocoa released was almost distractingly cute.

"So bold, Chino-chan!" Cocoa exclaimed, and her breathing had grown heavy while her ample chest heaved.

Chino said nothing, only leaning forward to kiss Cocoa again. While she fondled Cocoa's breast with one hand, she teased Cocoa's sex with the other, and Cocoa squirmed, her body trembling from both laughter and pleasure.

Cocoa had such a bright, beautiful smile, and Chino wanted to hold her very heart in her hands.

Chino caressed Cocoa's clit, sometimes gently and sometimes firmly, but her rhythm was shaking, as Cocoa's hands were rather distracting as she seemed determined to touch every inch of Chino's body. Thus Chino gave Cocoa's nipple a hard pinch, and as Cocoa yelped, Chino slid a finger into her, and that moist warmth was indescribable.

"Chino-chan…" Cocoa tried to say, but she fell into another fit of laughter, and Chino quickened her fingers. She could almost feel the pleasure coiling within Cocoa's beautiful body, ready to burst.

Soon Cocoa came with a strained laugh, her fingernails almost digging into Chino's skin. However, must as they both seemed to calm, Chino found herself on her back with Cocoa pinning her to the bed.

A strange smile came upon Cocoa's lips, something almost like a smirk. "You're so wonderful, Chino-chan," she purred, lowering her face to kiss Chino's throat. "But now it's your big sister's turn."

Chino tried to speak, but when Cocoa slid her (surprisingly nimble) fingers between her thighs, an intensity like no other filled her, and her mind went blank.

Cocoa's fingers were nothing like her own, and she found herself pressing her body more against those fingers, eager for that pleasure. Her hands found Cocoa's breasts again and she squeezed tightly, as if to steady herself, and the more Cocoa teased her sex, the more her fingers dug into the soft flesh of Cocoa's beautiful breasts. Cocoa was clumsy but bright, and full of reckless, thoughtless passion, and Chino loved her so much.

"Chino-chan," Cocoa whispered, her breath warm against Chino's throat. "My adorable, darling Chino-chan…"

Chino's body arched, and she came with a cry, and as she fell back onto the rumpled sheets, Cocoa pulled her into her arms.

Silence fell over them, and Chino listened to Cocoa's heartbeat as Cocoa threaded her fingers through her hair to soothe her. This hadn't been a dream, Chino told herself. Cocoa really was here with her, their bodies and souls completely bared.

Finally Cocoa laughed, that annoying but pleasant laugh, as she poked Chino's cheek. "Oh, is that a smile I see on Chino-chan's lips?" she teased.

Her cheeks flushing once again, Chino pressed her lips against Cocoa's before Cocoa could think of teasing her further. Cocoa accepted her kiss eagerly, and their heartbeat felt as if one.


End file.
